Challenge Accepted
by 3 Star Jeneral
Summary: After their first meeting, Jack O'Neill soon realises he should never challenge a scientist, especially Samantha Carter.


_**A/N: Unfortunately, despite my constant foot stamping, no characters belong to me. If they did, they would get into all manner of trouble! I'll return them, unharmed after we have a little play date.**_

 _ **Fabulously Beta'd and encouraged by ShoeQueen.**_

 _ **Rated M**_

 ** _My first( almost discarded) attempt at the Twitter challenge- What could have happened after their first meeting..._**

 ** _Reviews and comments very much appreciated_**

* * *

Captain Samantha Carter couldn't quite get a handle on Colonel Jack O'Neill. She would rather get more than a handle on him, if she were honest. She had caught him body checking her as she walked in, and seen the sly smile he threw her way when she had completely blown Feretti, and Kowalski out of the sky with her answer to Kowalski's asshole question. But it was that little smirk on his face that was the kicker. The little smirk and the slight tilt of his head was a throw down. A silent ' _Your move Carter_ '. Oh he was totally up for it; she was too.

When the meeting wrapped up, and they were alone, O'Neill turned and stared at her, that same cocky look on his face. Well, Challenge accepted _Sir_ , even if it wasn't an arm wrestle.

She mirrored his smirk, tilted her head to the side and raised her eyebrows ever so slightly, refusing to look away. And there it was, the grin-the slight poke of his tongue so he could lick his lips. He obviously wasn't used to being challenged to anything, especially, it seemed, by a woman. Oh, she was so up for it and he had no idea what he was starting.

"Well...Captain, where to now?" the Colonel asked, standing up and moving away from the briefing table.

"What exactly do you mean... Sir?"

"I mean, where are you going to now? You're new on base, I can help you reach your final destination, so to speak. I'm very," he took a step forward and stared at her, "very good at helping people reach their destination. Sometimes several destinations one after the next. "

"Is that a fact?" She asked taking a step towards him " Good to know... Sir. "

"So?"

"Locker rooms first, I was on the red eye this morning, so I need to shower and change, and then I need to find my lab."

"Locker rooms are down the hallway..."

"Can you just show me?" She asked, looking at him and raising her left eyebrow the tiniest fraction.

"Oh, that I can do," he told her, his eyes narrowing slightly.

Sam walked down corridor C-2 with the man who would officially be her CO the following morning after the paperwork was signed. There was an odd feeling in the air, which felt like she was getting mild electric shocks,and by the looks of him, he was feeling it too, as he continually flexed his left hand. She couldn't remember the last time any man had turned her on to the point where she needed to clench her thighs together while she was walking. Momentary relief was all it was; she knew that, she wasn't stupid. But she needed that itch scratched badly, and based on his body language, he was just the person to scratch it for her.

"Here we are Captain," Jack said, as they turned the corner, and stopped outside the door of the communal locker rooms. " Just flip that to Female -and you should get at least an hours' peace and quiet. Very few woman on base at the moment."

Sam took two steps towards the door, peered back over her shoulder and said sweetly, " You're not coming in...Sir?"

Oh there was the smirk again- he knew exactly what he was doing to her. She looked around the hallway for the liar because her panties were most certainly on fire.

"Well, if you are going to ask so nicely Captain, how could I refuse? What kind of gentleman would that make me?" Jack asked, as he casually flipped the sign to _Female,_ walked in behind her, and shut the door.

"So you don't like scientists, _Colonel?_ Isn't that a shame? You've obviously never met a scientist like me."

 _The understatement of the year, that one,_ Jack thought.

She strode towards him, grabbed hold of his tie, twisting it in her hand and pulled him towards her. She pressed her body against his chest, while she claimed his mouth as her own. She kissed him hard, forcing his mouth open, then swirled her tongue with his, a feverish dance starting in their mouths. He sucked on her bottom lip, while his hands ran down her back, over the curve of her ass, squeezing gently. His lips moved across her jaw to her neck, her head tilting involuntarily, where he found the spot behind her ear which made her body jerk against his. He placed gentle kisses back across her jaw to her swollen lips, reached behind himself and flicked the lock on the door so they wouldn't be interrupted, then let his hands wander down to unbutton her shirt. He cast a glance down at her lace covered breasts, her arousal plain to see from the dark red of her nipple trying to force its way through the flimsy fabric. He brushed his thumb casually over one, while her hands eagerly undid the buttons on his jacket, and it fell to the floor. Hers wasn't far behind it.

Jack reached down and lifted her skirt to her hips, exposing her red lace underwear, which was most certainly not regulation issue, and smiled. "Oh Captain, breaking the rules already? You're a feisty one."

Sam lifted her eyes and peered at him.

"Like em...Sir?"

"Oh yes" he replied, his eyes darkening, his gaze fixed on her face. His hands reached down, toying with her waistband for a second, the tip of his forefinger stroking just under the very edge, tickling her sensitive skin. She held her breath and without taking her eyes off his, pushed his hand down lower where he found her soaking flesh. A filthy grin spread across his face when a moan escaped her lips, her eyes opening wide and staring at him.

"Oh, you're so ready for me Sam."

"Yes, so r...ready" she said, the words catching in her throat as his fingers moved deftly inside the red lace.

His hand withdrew, undid his belt buckle, pants button, and lowered his zipper.

"Those," he said looking at her red panties, "off ...NOW."

Hell, he didn't have to tell her twice.

"Those," she said mimicking him teasingly, looking at his tight black boxers, an unmistakable bulge fighting against the cotton, "down... NOW."

"Hey, hey feisty girl, I give the orders around here," he told her, but did as he was told nonetheless.

"Technically, not until tomorrow, Sir."

Jack smiled slowly, took a step towards her, bent his knees slightly, guiding his cock to where she waited dripping for him. He straightened back up, his change in angle burying him deep inside her. Sam whimpered, as the feeling of his bare, velvety skin stretching her warm flesh elicited a choked sound from his lips. _He was perfect_ , she thought, hard and thick and he seemed to fit just right, filling every millimetre of her, causing her insides to do things she wasn't accustomed to. A string of unintelligible words left her lips as her eyes closed, her body taken over by feelings, and sensations. Ripples of sheer pleasure coursed through her. She threw her head back and moaned, the sound emanating from deep within. Her heartbeat quickened and a rush of heat ran over her skin. She shivered as she felt the tingle of sweat dancing on the back of her neck. Jack bent his legs slightly and stilled, barely keeping the tip of his cock inside her. She looked down at him, he grinned teasingly and straightened, suddenly burying himself deep inside her once again. Sam gasped as a heavy feeling low in her belly made her legs quiver.

He reached around, and much to her delight, and surprise, lifted her up, guiding her legs around his waist. He held her ass, to allow him to lift her once, and then again, and again, so he could push into her at this delicious angle.

"Hold on tight Sam, don't let go" he growled into her ear as he pushed her against the wall, and repeatedly drilled into her at a feverish pace. He knew that with every thrust he was hitting the exact spot he needed to from the involuntary sounds she was making. He wasn't sure how long he could last. Her mouth was at his ear and the sounds coming from her were turning him on more than he could ever remember.

Sam had never felt pleasure like it, the combination of the angle, which was new to her, there were few men who would lift her like this, the un-yielding pace, and the slight stubble on his cheek scratching her neck as he moaned into her skin made her words disappear, replaced by sounds she hadn't heard from herself before.

"Fuck Sam, Jesus Christ, you're So. Fucking. H..Hot," he said, stumbling over the words.

Sam caught his earlobe gently between her teeth and tugged.

"Fuck. Sam. Fuck! Holy shit that's good", he stuttered, her sudden change in stimulation making him thrust harder.

"Oh god, Sir, right there, don't stop!" She purred against his skin, gripping him tighter as she felt the familiar spiral beginning to curl outwards from her core.

"Jack, Sam, it's Jack, not Sir until tomorrow," he groaned into her ear

"Jack, that's it, right...there " she called out, leaning back and rolling her hips into his. Three more hard thrusts was all it took from him, and she was unraveling in his arms, her back arching, her legs tightening around his waist, pulling the hair just behind his ears hard and calling his name, between pleasure filled screams, and curses over, and over again. He watched her face as she lost control, and it did things to him that he wasn't at all prepared for. Sure, Sara had climaxed with him inside her but never with this much force. _Fuck._

 _This_... He had never felt anything like _this_. It wasn't subsiding in the slightest. He watched her and she seemed as surprised as he was, eyes wide, lips parted, a slight look of shock mixed with pleasure on her beautiful face.

The sensation of her muscles clenching around him was too much. Digging his fingers into the alabaster flesh of her ass, he thrust upwards fast and hard until he couldn't hang on any longer, and withdrew, spilling himself over her lower belly. Jack pinned her to the wall while he inadvertently bit her neck and moaned her name intermixed with a few choice curse words. He let the waves of pleasure subside before lifting his face and smiling at her.

"Shit, that was good Sam."

She muttered something that vaguely sounded like "Yes, yes it was."

He carefully lowered her back to the floor, where her legs seemed a bit shaky. It didn't surprise him, as his own weren't much better. He handed her a Kleenex from his shirt pocket,watching, as she pulled her skirt back down, and fixed her blouse, while he straightened himself out.

Long moments passed before Sam looked up at him smiling coyly.

"Thanks for getting me to my _destination_ , Sir. A very enjoyable trip."

"Anytime Sam. Give me a shout when you need to be shown to your lab," he replied with a grin, swatting her backside playfully, and winking at her.

He unlocked the door, and strolled away, whistling a happy tune to himself.

Sam smiled to herself. _Never challenge a scientist, especially her_ , she thought.

 _Oh, this was going to be an interesting post, especially with Jack O'Neill at the helm_.

Just out of sight of the locker room, Jack stood with his back against the wall. _Shit_ , he thought, blowing out a long breath and scrubbing his hands over his face. He could still smell her on his hands. Still feel her legs wrapped around his waist. A flicker of desire stirred deep inside him again. He shook his head to snap himself out of it. _What the hell had he just done_? This was so outside the regs, but when she'd grinned at him, when she'd batted her long eyelashes, he knew he couldn't resist her. Hell, who was he kidding? He wasn't sure he'd ever be able to resist her...


End file.
